Clarity
by yumi-maki
Summary: AU Modern. Sakura has a brief encounter that leaves a lasting impression on her. WiP
1. Chapter 1

**Clarity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura pulled her pure white coat closer to her as she hurried down the icy, wet path. She sighed and made a mental note to find a new shortcut to campus. With winter almost upon them, it was getting dark earlier and this clearing was definitely way too isolated for her to be passing through alone. In fact, the only reason that she was using it right now was that she had an important meeting with the Dean that she really couldn't afford to be late for.

She glanced around, then picked up her pace a little as she noted the fog that was beginning to descend on the clearing. The opaque fog coupled with the wet ground and bare trees gave the entire area an eerie, ethereal look.

Sakura sighed - she _really_ needed to get a new shortcut.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the clearing. Sakura jumped and dropped her books, her hand flying to her chest in a characteristic gesture of surprise. She let out a slow, deep breath to steady her nerves - it had sounded like a gunshot but in the stillness of this place, anything would. It was probably just a branch falling or a twig snapping.

All the same, she turned and looked behind her, just to reassure herself that there was nothing to be concerned about. The place was entirely still, deathly silent. Sighing in relief, she turned around, then stepped back and let out a startled gasp.

A man was standing in front of her, just a few feet away. Her hand went up to her chest again - how had he walked up to her so quietly? She hadn't heard a thing!

He looked like a shadow almost, for he was dressed all in black, with a black hat and a black bag at his side.

He held something out to her. She looked down apprehensively and saw her books - he must have picked them up while she was looking away. She reached out and took them from him, saying in her soft, melodious voice, "Thank you. I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just...you startled me."

He nodded, his expression impossible to read. "It's fine." His voice was quiet and low but there was a richness in it that Sakura picked up instantly. She nodded, fixated on his eyes - they were green like hers (albeit a darker hue) but much more beautiful...and distant.

He nodded again, dismissively, then passed by her, headed in the direction in which she came. Sakura turned and watched him until his figure melted into the fog. She stood there, staring at the place where she'd last seen him long after he'd gone, pondering the strange encounter.

Finally, she sighed and turned around, shaking her head slightly to focus. Having regained her senses, she looked down at her watch in panic. She let out a frustrated cry - she was already five minutes late. Clutching her books to her chest, Sakura set off at a run down the path, watching out for the particularly icy patches. For the moment, thoughts of the stranger in black were the last thing on her mind.

**A/N: So I've been wanting to write a Gaara/Sakura for awhile. This one will be multi-chapter but I'm not sure how often I'll be updating it. How does it seem so far though? Are you interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarity**

**Chapter 2**

Gaara leaned back in his chair slightly, his eyes fixed on the photographs on top of the table in front of him. His lips were contorted into a small frown - the pictures were beautiful, stark and cold and distinct but he couldn't help but think that something was missing. They weren't perfect yet and if they were to be used in his upcoming exhibition, they would have to be.

He sighed quietly, a single thought running through his head - _'What's missing?'_

Just then, the door of the cafe opened and a gust of frigid, wintry air entered the room. Gaara scowled and raised his head, intending to glare at whoever had just entered and allowed the cold air into the room but he was immediately distracted. His eyes widened slightly - _by her_.

Now Gaara wasn't distracted easily - but _she_ managed to do so. He blamed her hair for doing it - _pink _- what an unnatural hair colour.

The vibrant colour captured his attention and he followed it as she crossed the room and stopped next to a table not far from his own. As she paused, he drew back and took in her entire frame - she was petite and delicate and fairly graceful. His eyes moved upward, honing in on her pleasant, heart-shaped face and vibrant, veridian eyes.

He frowned a little in confusion - this girl...he had seen her before, once or twice. He thought for a moment, trying to place her, silently wondering how he could have missed these stunning features before but nothing came to him. His frown deepened slightly as he returned his gaze to her and he inwardly chided himself for not being more observant.

He eyed her carefully as she sat down, across from a handsome, older man, paying particular attention to her movements - she was elegant and doll-like and he realized as he glanced from her to the photographs that he could really use her, that she was just what he needed to liven up these pictures.

He stirred his tea absently and gave her a final once-over, a minuscule smile appearing on his face. _'Yes,'_ he thought, _'she's perfect.'_

**A/N: So I read the summary - just the summary for this Gaara/Sakura fic by Incognito Temptation called Green on Green and this just sprouted in my head, thanks in no small part to some mood music by Keane. Thank you for all of the interest! I'm really pleased that you're interested and I hope that this chapter was to your liking.**

**On a side-note, the summary is subject to change.**


End file.
